Di suatu sore di gudang
by Azusanyan-chan
Summary: Sore yang menakutkan.
Ini ff kedua yang pernah aku bikin, tapi yang pertama bukan anime ansatsu kyoushitsu. Oke, selamat membaca~ Panggil aja Aku Azu/Azunyan/atau apalah terserah, yoroshiku~ dan selamat membaca~

Title : Di suatu sore di gudang

Pairing : Karma Rio

Genre : Friendship, comedy

Rio. Rio adalah sahabat Karma sejak kecil. Dan mungkin ini takdir, Karma dan Rio selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan juga berada di kelas yang sama mulai dari tk sampai smp. Di smp inilah mereka menempati kelas 3E. Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Kelas pembunuh. Dan tempatnya para pecundang.

"Nakamura.."

"Apa?," Jawabku menanggapi Karma.

"Waktu itu… kau keterima di kelas 3A, tapi kenapa kau meminta untuk pindah ke kelas 3E ini? Apa itu karena aku?" Tanyanya.

"Um.. mungkin saja. Lalu, kenapa kau membuat nilaimu menjadi rendah? Padahal seharusnya kan kau juga bisa masuk di kelas 3A?"

"Aku bosan berada di kelas unggulan." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku yang masih tercengang dengan jawabannya itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kesal. Apa boleh buat. Memang seperti itulah sifatnya daridulu.

"Akabane-san.. Nakamura-san.. tolong ambilkan peralatan di kotak berwarna kuning di gudang, bisa?" Ucap seorang guru perempuan berparas cantik itu. Bitch-sensei. Ya, dia adalah guru yang anggun dan berwibawa. Cara bicaranya yang sopan dan selalu menghargai orang lain yang membuatnya menjadi guru yang digemari oleh semua siswa maupun siswi di sekolah tersebut.

"Hai' sensei" Jawabku dan karma serentak dan segera menuju ke gudang untuk mengambil kotak berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Karma apa kau menemukan kotak itu? Disini tidak ada,"

"Iie, aku juga tidak menemukan kotak itu di sebelah sini. Um.. mungkin disana," Ucapnya sembari menunjuk daerah yang belum mereka periksa.

"Karma! Aku menemukannya!"

BLARR

Terdengar tiba-tiba suara gluduk yang sangat keras dan disertai dengan hujan yang lebat.

Rio yang ketakutan segera berlari ke pintu bermaksud untuk keluar dari gudang itu. Tapi-

"Tidak bisa dibuka!" Rio berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka pintu itu. Tetapi mustahil. Pintu itu tidak dapat terbuka sedikit pun.

Petir tadi menyambar pohon di dekat gudang itu dan menyebabkan pohon itu tumbang lalu roboh tepat diatas gudang tempat mereka kini berada.

Untung saja, pohon itu masih tertahan oleh atap gudang yang kuat sehingga Karma dan Rio tidak tertimpa pohon itu.

Rio yang ketakutan kini panik dan duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya-sedangkan Karma hanya berjalan mondar mandir saja didepan Rio.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati. Kini suasana menjadi gelap, ditambah dengan hari yang sudah petang menandakan sebentar lagi malam akan tiba.

Rio masih tidak berkutik. Karma yang masih bisa melihat Rio karna cahaya dari luar itu pun ikut duduk disamping Rio.

Jam tangan milik Karma sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat 10 menit.

Rio gemeteran hebat dan hampir menangis. Ia ingin segera keluar dari gudang ini dan pulang ke rumah.

Karma yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa pasrah. Pasrah tetapi tidak sepenuhnya pasrah. Sudah satu jam lebih Karma dan Rio terkunci di gudang ini. Ia memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini karena tentu saja Karma juga tidak mau menginap di tempat seperti ini dan ia juag belum memberi makan kucing peliharaannya. Karma merasa bersalah. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan kucingnya sekarang. Ia benar benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menendang pintu gudang itu berkali kali dan juga sesekali ia mengumpat kesal.

Bosan menendang pintu, kini Karma diam sejenak. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Dan sebuah ide pun terlintas di kepalanya yang ber-IQ 200 itu.

Karma mengingat bahwa tadi diluar gudang, kalau tidak salah ia melihat ada pintu belakang. Kemudian ia melihat tumpukan kardus kardus dan memindahkannya ke sisi lain dari dalam gudang.

Dan benar saja. Disana terdapat pintu lain. Rio yang menyadarinya langsung berlari ke arah pintu itu dan-

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan Rio bersorak hebat. Kini keduanya dapat pulang dan tidak harus menginap di gudang ini. Sangking senangnya, Rio sampai memeluk Karma secara tidak sengaja.

"Eh?"

\END/


End file.
